Prologue of the Wizard
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: A story that tells the whole beginning of the young magic-weilder.


**Prologue of the Wizard**

**This is a prologue of my story Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME, where everything had started for Johnny Hōseki.**

* * *

'It all started'

Johnny's POV

I don't know what's going. The first thing I know is I woke up in some rocky waterfront field with people around, I was confused as why I and the rest of the people are here.

Just as I was about to ask a question to someone, the sun above us was beginning to be blocked by the moon itself, forming a eclipse and plunging the shore with darkness. Of course, that didn't last long as big red cracks appeared on the ground everywhere, then something happens. I feel a strange sensation in my body, is like it try to force me into… despair, I look around on the people and they look they were in pain or something but to my surprised; purple cracks appeared on their bodies as I hear them scream.

I saw a man screaming like everyone else with multiple cracks over his body. The man threw his head up as his body shattered like glass with many purple flames cascading from the new being that stood up tall in the man's place. The being's body was overshadowed, but was tall with beak-like shoulder pads.

It wasn't long as I saw more of the people's bodies began to shattering, is like they were transforming into monstrous forms. I continued to watch the people shattered as new forms emerge from them. I… couldn't choose beware terrified or horrified by this, I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

Then something in me had just came out of my back, a pair of dragonic wings, as I got in one knee. Then I saw my own body with purple cracks. I beginning to realized that… I'm about… to die.

NO! I can't! I can't die! I've made a promised that I'm their final hope! And I have to move on in the future! I struggled to lift my head up and tried reaching towards the eclipse, the purple cracks trailing up my front hand. "I…"

"I…!" With the last of my effort, I overcome the despair as I close my hand, then a bright light was covered my body and soon the wings went inside of my body.

I woke up again and finding myself still in the rocky field, I look at the sky seeing the solar eclipse had passed, and then I look at the coast; there were any humans left or those… things, but then I saw several of black ashes floating about the area. It was the most traumatic experience I never had as I place my hand on my chest. I look at my clothes and seeing that they were ripped off at little.

Just then I turn my head to see what stood behind me was a green and white scale-armored monster. I freak out by this as the monster jump to attack me, before that monster could lay a finger on me; a golden, runic circle appeared in front of it and propelled the monster through the air.

I was shock by this but then I turn to see a man with the same golden circle in front, as the circle fade away I could see that the man was dressed in an white bodysuit with white cloaks and robes with gold trim, he also wore a hood and his face was covered by an amber-colored mask with strips of metal formed eye-like shapes. I saw him holding a girl in his arms as he walking. As he walk I could see a ring on his left hand, then he stop walking as he now was standing in front of me.

"You held on to hope in the midst of despair and survived." He said as he kneeled down to giving me the girl as I held her in my arms. I look at the mysterious man in question. "Now, you have the full potential of becoming a mage." He said as he stood up.

"A mage?" I asked. Before I could ask him more, the same golden circle appears as he reached into the circle pulled out a device which resemble his own belt which is silver with a hand-shape on in with a belt strap but the device he hold doesn't has the strap. He tossed it to me as I got.

"Even if I can't let a child, but this is the only way to fight the Phantoms." He said. The only way to fight? I have to fight? To who? I stared at the device in my hand in question. Then I saw the man pull out a ring, it was oval-shape ruby with glasses to form eyes.

"You have much to learn." He told me.

* * *

My name is Johnny Hōseki. For now on, I will protect the peoples hope from the magical creatures called Phantoms, I will protect them as a Mage and... the final hope.

Saa… Showtime!


End file.
